Wonderful Years of Retirement
by Tainted Dust
Summary: All Elena want is to be your average teenage girl after she retires from being an assassin, but will Wonderland let her?
1. Never Follow The White Rabbit

"Red Butterfly, you have been an assassin for nearly ten years and have worked for the DAJ (Department of Assassination of Justice). You have been the youngest, most skilled, talented, and one of the best assassin we could ever had. We are surly going to miss you as you retire from this company and live out like any other civilian. Congratulation."

Everyone applaud as the girl in the middle of the circle rises up from her knee. "Thank you Director. As from now on, my name is Elena Kitsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Never Follow the White Rabbit<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena Kitsuki, or known as the Red Butterfly, was packing her things in her old office as staff watches her in tears.<p>

"I can't believe our little girl is going to retire! Oh we should have a good-bye party earlier!" they sniffed.

Elena smiled with her stuff and walked out the door.

"Is this really a dream Red But- I mean Elena? Are you really going to retire?" her friend asked.

He has been her friend and partner for the last three years since her last one also retires.

"Yes Pity One, I am going to retire," Elena sighed. "B-but why?" he asked, still sniffing in tears.

"Look, I have been in this company for ten years. I have wasted my childhood life to grant my dead-parent's wishes to become one of the greatest assassins. Now that I have succeeded that, I wanted to live like-like… _normal _people." Pity One sneezed into his tissue as he followed her out of the building. "And beside, I'm not going to let my teenage life go to waste."

Before Pity One could protest, another voice spoke," Pity One, don't try to stop her. It is her decision." They both turned to find the Director smiling.

"Director Sims!"

Sims walked towards them as they bowed in respect.

"No need to bow, my dear Elena. Remember that you are not an assassin," he helped her up.

"R-right," she blushed at her response.

"As for you Pity One, I have already found a partner so I suggest you go meet him."

Pity One flinched at his request. Elena notices this and whispered into Sims' ear.

"Sims, have you forgotten Pity One's taste?" Sims waved her off and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will find that Pity One will enjoy his new partner," he said, looking at him," and I will hope their relationship doesn't get in their way of their job." Both of them looked at him confuse.

"You will see. Now off you go Pity One." Pity One nodded, hugged Elena for the twentieth time, and left them alone outside of the building.

Sims and Elena watched him enter the tall building as Sims looked back at Elena.

"Although I feel his pain, I was surprise that you wanted to retire," Sims admitted. Elena giggled softly as they both remember what had happen yesterday.

_Sims was in a meeting with the other leaders of the assassin. No one knew that the world's top assassin has meetings to discuss a case or a problem in their society. This meeting, however, happens to be about Red Butterfly. _

"_Red Butterfly is going to turn seventeen this July, and you know what that means Sims," Po, Japan's assassin. _

_Every one nodded as Sims got up from his chairs. _

"_I understand what you are talking about Po," he said," but I'm afraid that she's too young to marry." _

_The other leaders glared at Po and China's Assassin spoke," If you think you are going to take her to wed your son, then you are wrong. I will have her wed my son." Then the argument rises. _

"_No! Red Butterfly is going to wed my son! Everyone knows that he's the best choice!" United Kingdom's said. _

"_No, she's going to be my daughter-in-law!" Russia's growled. Director Sims and Philadelphia's watched them and sighed. _

"_DIRECTOR!" _

_**Oh no, did she found out?**__ Sims thoughts as Red Butterfly slammed the door opened. _

"_Red Butterfly, what are you doing here? You know I have a-"_

"_I understand that you are having a meeting Director, but I must ask you of something," she said. _

"_I don't have time-"_

" _It's very important and I believe it's worth your time." _

_The Director sighed and walked over to her. She then whispered into his ears as the leaders tried to scoot in to hear what she was saying. The Director froze and turned white. As the Red Butterfly retreated to her place, the director burst. "YOU WANT TO RETIRE?" _

"That was a shocker," he said. "For a second there, I thought you were going to tell me that you were pregnant or something."

Elena laughed. "Now why would I tell you that I'm pregnant? I'm only seventeen, which in your and everyone's case here, that 'I'm too young to have a boyfriend'! Beside I'm too naïve to be in love."

Sims chuckled at the memories of the shocked leaders. It was a code that they, even he, follow. Only an assassin marries another assassin, but in tradition, they have to wed the top one. Elena was one of them. Now that she's retiring, she cannot wed to any of the assassin's sons (which made Sims very happy).

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting like that, but I had to tell you before you sent me off to who knows where and do who knows what." Sims and Elena smiled at each other.

"You look just like your mother Elena," he said," and I'm sure that your parents will understand and that they are proud of you." Elena sighed and hugged him. Sims hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you Sims,"

"I'm going to miss you, my child."

With that, she left in the black sports car. She turned to see him waving to her as she waved back before the gates closes. _Good-bye assassin life, hello normal life!_

_**~6 Months Later~**_

Life was super busy for Elena. She was accepted to the Veolia Academy, the highest academic school and where the most skilled people attend. She has mostly enjoy is music. A touch of an instrument and her voice echo the room, people described her as the goddess of music.

Not only school was busy, but her part time job at the Pig Digs Dish (which is an odd name for a pizza place, she thought). She's the delivery pizza girl and because of her, service is very high and demanding.

Elena never regretted leaving the life of an assassin. The only thing she miss the most is the family she had come to_. _

_I wonder if Pity One alright_, she thought. As it turns out, his partner is gay. The last thing she heard was from Sims was that they were dating. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Pity One was like a brother to her and if Sims doesn't want to act like a dad, then she'll have to be! _Just you wait what-your-face or Pity One's bf! If you dare hurt him, I will skin you alive!_

"Elena!" She turned around to see her new boss, Henry. "Mr. Joe, what can I be a service to you?"

"What do you think today is?" Elena thought for a moment and shrugged. "It's Thursdays, sir."

"That's right! Now what happens on Thursday?" Elena was now creep out by his dark aura. "N-no sir."

"It means," he said, taking off her hat and apron," it's your day off!" Elena opened her mouth to an "o" before being kick out of the place.

"Ouch!"

"Enjoy your day sweetie!" he smiled. Elena nodded, not wanted to see him and his crazy mood swings, and walked away.

She soon found herself in the park and decided to rest underneath a tree.

"What a day," she muttered, "and school doesn't start till tomorrow."

She watches the people come and go into the park until a family of three was holdings hand.

"Mommy, when is sister going to come out?" the boy asked. "She's come out when she feels like it," she said. The boy frowned and touches her tummy. "Sister, come out! You don't need to be shy!" The mother blushed as the father burst into laughter.

Elena giggle silently as the mother scolded the boy.

"Don't yell!" her mother said, looking at the people passing by. "

But she won't hear me." The father sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She can hear you, but I don't she's ready yet. Give her some time okay," the father said. The boy frowned but nodded.

"Okay."

Then they left in hands.

"What a cute boy," Elena said, feeling more lonely than ever.

She then decided to go to her favorite spot; the hill of flowers.

It was located in the middle of the park and hardly anybody goes there. Elena decided to visit her secret spot.

Just follow the sidewalks, then make a left turn on the dirt trail then way beyond the bushes is the spot. The trees were cherry blossom and willows. The grasses were green and flowers are here and there.

Elena loved this place and walked on top of the hill. The soft breeze whistle through nature as Elena enjoyed watching the clouds.

It started as a humming, almost like a lullaby, before softly singing out loud:

_Marmalade Sky_

_The secret hidden in my heart, about my feelings_

_You can ask about, but I'll never tell…_

Unknowing to her, Mother Nature wasn't her audiences but deep into the rabbit hole lays a hidden world of wonders.

The citizen of that world froze in place as they listen to the sweet voice.

_Every time we pass by_

_My feelings are broken by pieces _

_You became at a loss of words_

_When the moment really counts_

A young girl with long light brown hair with a blue ribbon in her hair was in the town, holding two bags. One was filled with groceries while the others are filled with her friend's materials for clocks. She closes her teal eyes at the soft voice. _I understand that feeling_, she thought.

_Again, you're all show_

_Making stupid remarks, but_

_You're really sweeter than anyone else_

_That I know_

Over in the mansion, a man with black, raven hair that usually wore a hat with a 6/20 tag, was listening intensively to the song. _Whoever this person is singing about must be dumb_, he thought. If he were this person, he would have confessed to her right there without any embarrassing moment.

However, one of his co-worker with orange, curly hair and brown rabbit-like ears was in his office was also listening to the song. _I kind a understand him. It's hard to confess to someone you love and tell them that you really love them,_ he thought to himself embarrass. He was thinking of a certain foreigner who happens to think of him as a friend.

The twins in red and blue were actually at their post; in the front gate. They were going to meet with their cat friend until the singing stopped them. "Whoa brother, who do you think is singing?" the blue one asked. "I don't know, but I don't think its onee-san," the red one said.

_Marmalade Sky_

_The sun will soon set_

_I couldn't tell you my feelings_

_Again today_

The songs in the Amusement Park were put to mute as everyone enjoys its song. The owner was listening to it with awe. "I wonder who's singing that beautiful song! It's almost as beautiful as my own!"

As for the pink haired cat, which his attention was on the mouse, now was looking for the owner of the voice. "I wonder whose singing?"

Unnoticed by the cat, the mouse he was looking for was behind the tree, hiding from him. The song calm him down a little but better than shaken by fear. "It so soft," he whispered.

_Every time we joke around_

_My feelings get turned upside down_

_Your smile makes my pulse beat faster_

In the Clock tower, the clock maker who usually is fixing his clocks was sipping some coffee and reading a book. He heard a voice and stopped reading. _Who could be singing? _He thought. He walked over to the window to see who it was. Nobody was there. How can that be? It sound like it was coming from outside! He sighed. _Wonderland is indeed weird_, he thought.

His other roommate, however, had a different idea. The 'lord' of the clover tower was enjoying its song. "I wonder who singing? Can't be Alice I know," he said. He had a sneak peak at her singing talent and it was worst. At least it is not as bad as the owner of the amusement park's talents for instrument.

His worker was also enjoying the song while he read the book with the cats. "I hope he's doing his work," he said, knowing he isn't doing his job. Instead of going into his office and scolding him to do his work, he wanted the singing to finish first. He doesn't want to miss out hearing that beautiful voice.

_You don't know my love_

_Secret my heart_

At the Castle of Hearts, the queen was in her secret room full of cute things. She heard the voice after executing more servants for being slow and decided to enter the room to enjoy its song.

"What a foolish boy. He should get the hint that she also loves him to! Although we admire this child and yes it's best to keep her heart protected. Clearly this song reminded us of our little brother, isn't that right Teddy?" she asked her stuff bear. "We have an idea! Peter!"

In another room, a boy with white hair and long rabbit-like ears was, for once, doing his work. _My sweet Alice, why do you rejected me?_ He thought miserably. The song caught his ears and he started to listen to it more intensively. _Is this how you feel my love?_

"Minister Peter, the Queen wants to see you immediately," the servant said. Peter groaned and got up. _What does that Queen want?_

He followed the red carpet down the hall and turns left into the room. The Queen of Hearts was in her seat and he bowed to her respectfully. "What is it that you need, my queen?" She motions the guards to close the door and the maids to leave. "Peter White, I have a mission for you that might interest Alice." He ears perk up at the name. "What is it?" She smiled at his interest.

_Marmalade Sky_

After Elena finish singing, there was an applauded. She turned around to find a white rabbit, in a waistcoat? "What a beautiful voice my dear!" he smiled and hopped over. Elena blinks and chuckled in her mind. _Oh, I get it! This is a dream!_ "Why hello there little fella, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm glad you ask!" he said. _He was just so cute_, Elena blushed at his cuteness. "I'm here to take you to Wonderland!"

There was silence. Then Elena burst into laughter. "Oh god, this is the funniest dream I've had!"

The white rabbit frowned and tugged at her shirt. "Come on! We're going to be late!" he said.

"Look bunny, I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not but I don't think I can go to Wonderland."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well, look around! I don't see how we can get to that place."

The rabbit chuckled as Elena looked down at the rabbit.

"Of course we can go there. If you see a rabbit hole, you must jump in!"

"What rabbit hole- Where did that hole came from?" Behind her was indeed a huge chasm. The rabbit hopped towards and pointed down. "Come on, follow the white rabbit into the rabbit hole!" he said.

_I think I'm losing my mind right now._ "Uh-oh looks at the time! I have getting going! Don't want to be late for work! Ha, ha, I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Elena smiled. The rabbit frowned as Elena got up and walked away.

"This indeed is a pain. I guess I have no choice."

She turned around to ask what he was talking about until she was lifted by someone in glasses. "What the hell?" she shouted. "Please don't scream into my ear. I'm rather sensitive." She looks carefully at the ears she was holding. It was white and she looked down to see he had white hair, but in the same waistcoat as that white rabbit? "Wait a minute are you that White Rabbit?"

"Why yes I am, and now we must go down the hole!" Elena eyes widen and struggled against his hold. "Let's me go! I don't like falling!" she shouted as they jump into the chasm. She held him tightly as her stomach tickled her harshly from the gravity.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Everything went black.

Elena woke up and was surprise that she was alive. "I don't see blood splatter," she then check her heart," and my heart is still beating. I guess I'm alive."

"Yes you are alive my dear!"

She looked up to find the rabbit ear man standing there.

"Now you must drink this!"

There he holds a small purple vile in his hand. Elena look up at him to the vile and back again. "Why do I want to drink this?"

"So you can play the game of course!" he smiled. She didn't like his smile.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Well, then I have to force you to."

"How?"

He answered it with his face close to her. "You may be not my taste, but if it gets my dear Alice to love me, then I must." Elena's eyes widen and quickly took the vile from his hand. "You made a good choice Elena."

Elena hesitated for a moment; detecting if there is poison in it. "No need to worry, my dear, there is no poison in there."

She glared at him before taking a sip then drink the whole thing.

"Now that you have drink from the vile, you have no choice but to play the game." _I know that already_, she thought.

"So where am I exactly?"

"Elena, welcome to Wonderland!" Then there was silence between the two.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"… Is this the effect of the drink in the vile?"

"Nope."

"… Is the sky blue?"

"Yes my dear, the sky is blue."

Elena couldn't believe it. Her in Wonderland? The Wonderland that Lewis Carroll created? Lots of questions where forming in her head as he then turned and walk away.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" she asked.

"To my post of course, I have a role I need to full fill," he answered. "By the way, my name is Peter White." And he disappears.

"Peter White? Hmmm… I'm guessing he's the white rabbit," she said, getting up. "Note to self, never follow the white rabbit."

Elena, now in "Wonderland", explore the area that she was in. She realize that she on top of a tower. From there, she sees the Amusement Park, a mansion, a castle, and some there and here were little village, which seems to be the market. After viewing her surrounding, she decided to see if anyone was in the tower. As she walks through the door the white rabbit went (didn't she say not to follow the white rabbit?) she found herself into hallways which held many room.

"Hello, anybody here?" No answer.

She walked down further down the stairs until she saw a room that the door is open.

"Hello?"

In the room it seems to be a bedroom and an office. On the desk, by the window, was cover in clocks and its parts. _Is someone fixing the clocks?_

"Who goes there?"

Elena yelp and turn to find a monarch man by the door. He has long dark navy blue hair, his eyes match with his hair. He was a little pale (probably due to the lack of sun) and wore a black trench coat. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm new here and I don't know-"

"You shouldn't be here! Go back to your world!" he said, roughly handling her. "Ow, I know that but I already drink the vile!"

"The vile, you shouldn't have!"

But Elena showed her empty vile to him. He mutters, curses, to himself before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I have to tell you about the place then."

And so Julius told Elena everything: the territories, the role holders, and a certain foreigner who is still there. Elena notice Julius had a hint of blush when she asked him about the foreigner, Alice Liddell.


	2. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
